Pinkie's Pick
by Jetstreamer
Summary: After Pinkie Pie's party, her feelings for Bolt has increased. She'll do anything to try to get him with her.
1. Pinkie's fellings

Pinkie Pie sighed. She was sitting at a table in SugarCube Corner. Her mane and tail was flat and no longer puffy. After the party, she never knew that her feelings for Bolt would become this. Pinkie Pie just thought of Bolt just as a nice and funny pony, and let's face it, just plain cute. But she never knew her feelings would turn into this. She can't stop thinking of him, she just wants to run straight to Bolt and hug him. Again, she sighed, she hasn't gone out of SugarCube Corner ever sense she started thinking about him. Mrs. Cake walks over to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, what's wrong? I've never seen you so sad"

"No, I'm fine" Said Pinkie Pie, she sighed again and looked out the window.

"Well" Said Mrs. Cake "If you need to tell me anything, I'll be here" Ms. Cupcake heads into the back room with Mr. Cake "Oh dear" She said "I think she's heartbroken. She hasn't even gone outside after her last party. Do you suppose that she met somepony at her party?"

"I don't know" Said Mr. Cake "But unless she tells us, she should just forget about it"

"I guess you're right" Said Mrs. Cake

Pinkie Pie looked out the window; all that does is make her even sadder seeing all the happy ponies together with their friends and special someponies. She wanted to talk to Bolt, but she just sat there, she was too depressed to go outside. She knew Bolt wouldn't like her back, though she didn't know he was in a relationship with Fluttershy. "Hello?" Bolt said as he walks in the door of SugarCube Corner.

"Bolt!" Yelled Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie runs to Bolt and hugs him. Bolt is surprised for only a second, then welcomes it and hugs her back. They stay like that for a few seconds, until Bolt and Pinkie Pie finally let go. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Pinkie Pie

"Well" Said Bolt "Ditzy Doo was late with her mail, so she asked me to buy her some muffins. Say, why is your mane so flat?"

"I…. Uh…. I.. Should go get those muffins" Said Pinkie Pie as she walked to the kitchen. Once she got into the kitchen, she realized that she was talking to herself. "What were you thinking, Pinkie Pie?" and "What should I do now? I can't let him just walk away without me doing something" While talking to herself, the oven made a "Ding!" to say the muffins are done. Pinkie Pie snapped out of her thoughts and got the muffins. She walked out of the kitchen and gave Bolt the muffins "It's now or never" she said. She hugged Bolt for a second then let go and he walked away, smiling. "He…. Smiled?" Pinkie Pie Said. Her mane jumped back up and her tail got puffy again. She jumped out the door, finally ready to have a good day. Mrs. Cake saw the whole thing and walked back to Mr. Cake

"I think I know who it is" She said. "But like you said, we should just avoid it unless she tells us"

"Agreed" Said Mr. Cake.

Pinkie Pie jumps over to Twighlight's library. Pinkie Pie knew Twighlight could keep a secret. She knocked on the door and Spike answered it. "Hey Pinkie Pie, what's up?"

"I'm just here to talk to Twighlight" Pinkie Pie said. Twighlight walked down from her bed to meet Pinkie Pie.

"Hi there Pinkie Pie" Twighlight said.

"Twighlight, I need to tell you something" Pinkie Pie tells Twighlight to lean closer, and Twighlight does. "I think I'm in love with Bolt"

"What!" Said Twighlight "Oh no…"

"Please don't tell anypony Twighlight" Said Pinkie Pie "He'll never want to see me again"

"Pinkie Pie" Said Twighlight "as a friend, I won't tell anypony about this, but there is just one problem"


	2. Talk

"What?" Pinkie Pie Said "Out of all the ponies, it's Fluttershy? Bolt is nothing like her!"

"Pinkie ca-"Said Twilight

"Bolt cannot be with her! She is never outside! How has she ever even met us? She is always with those animals!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie-"Said Twilight

"And from this crowd, it's Ms. Quiet! I cannot belie-"Said Pinkie Pie

"PINKIE! BE QUIET FOR ONCE!"Twilight yelled. Pinkie Pie covered her mouth with her hooves; Twilight never raises her voice that high. "Now, listen to me for once. They both have known each other for a while, and they both have a talent with animals, they seem to be good together" Pinkie Pie's mane and tail got flat again, and she had a sad look on her face. "Pinkie Pie, don't look like that, Bolt still likes you, just not the way you like him, you should be happy he likes you in the first place"

Pinkie Pie felt a little happier, but her mane and tail didn't puff back up. "You're right Twighlight, I should be happy. He likes me, so at least I have that." She makes a faint smile to Twilight

"Pinkie" Said Twilight "go talk to him" At that exact moment she stopped talking, Pinkie Pie was out the door. "Well, how am I surprised at that? She's Pinkie Pie"

Pinkie Pie was walking around Ponyville looking for Bolt, after a few minutes of searching, she found Bolt giving the muffins to Ditzy Doo. For the first time, she saw Bolt's cutie mark; it was an outline of a lightning bolt. Pinkie Pie started walking towards Bolt. The closer she got to Bolt, the more nervous she was. She just kept walking slowly towards Bolt until she was right beside her.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie" Said Bolt "What's up?"

Pinkie Pie was shaking "Well, today I have the day off so I wanted to talk to you"

"Pinkie Pie" Said Bolt "Is something wrong? Why are you shaking so much?"

"Well, I, uhh, I…" Said Pinkie Pie

"It's alright" Said Bolt "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to"

Pinkie Pie smiled "Thanks Bolt"

"It's alright" Said Bolt "Everyone has a bad day, even the happiest pony in Equestria" Bolt looked left, and then right. "From the looks of it that would be you" Pinkie Pie blushed

"Thanks Bolt," Said Pinkie Pie "You know how to cheer anypony up. Say, where is Fluttershy?"

"Well" Said Bolt "she is having her special day of the month, she just wants to be alone"

"Ohhhhh" Said Pinkie Pie "Then we shouldn't talk about that"

"Yeah" Said Bolt "Well, I should go and make her feel a litter better, even if she doesn't want me around. Bye Pinkie Pie" Bolt walks away, back to the cottage Pinkie Pie frowns, and walks away back to SugarCube Corner "Why didn't I tell him?" Said Pinkie Pie as she goes into the kitchen


	3. Ditzy Doo

The rest of Pinkie Pie's day wasn't so good either. She greeted happy ponies with their friends and special someponies with her cheeriest voice she could make. What really pushed her off the edge was after her shift, where the first thing she saw was Bolt and Fluttershy walking together. She didn't scream, but she grabbed a chair outside SugarCube corner and threw it at the wall. Most ponies walked away or just stared at the now crying pony, but only one pony comforted her. Ditzy Doo walked to Pinkie Pie and gave her half a muffin. Pinkie Pie hugged Ditzy Doo. "It's alright Pinkie Pie" Said Ditzy Doo "Come talk to me later; you know where to find me when you're ready to talk"

Pinkie Pie walked down to the mail department where Ditzy Doo was working at. She finally had the guts to tell somepony about her problems. Once she finally reached the door, she was shaking. Before she could even knock on the door, Ditzy Doo jumped out, startling Pinkie Pie. "Hello Pinkie Pie!" Ditzy Doo said "Good to see you! I saw you come over, so I decided to come out and meet you! Follow me, I know where we can talk in peace" Pinkie Pie and Ditzy Doo walk into the Everfree Forest, after a few more hours of walking through there, they end up in front of a white building with a silver door, and a blue telephone booth next to it. Once they walked in the building, Pinkie Pie was met by many silver gadgets and blue bolts used for power. Dr. Whooves walked out of a light brown door in the corner of the building.

"Well hello there little fillies" Said Dr. Whooves "How my favorite companion Ditzy doing?"

Ditzy Doo blushed "I'm just here to talk with Pinkie Pie" She said "Come on Pinkie Pie" Ditzy Doo and Pinkie Pie walk into a room with a gray door, in the room was a small color TV, a gray queen sized bed, a wooden table with two chairs, a grey carpet floor, white wallpaper, and a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and a bathtub. Lots of muffin boxes and useless mail was on the floor. "Sorry for the mess Pinkie Pie" Ditzy Doo said "I've never had much time to clean with my job and time traveling with the doctor. So, what is the problem?"

Pinkie Pie stood there for a while, thinking of how to tell her "Well… I… have a feeling from a pony that I haven't felt before. I'm happier around him than from when I am around any other pony"

"Oh" Said Ditzy Doo "Sorry Pinkie Pie, but I don't know. I also have feelings for a pony, I've hid them for almost a year, if I wait any longer, then I'm going to go mentally insane" Ditzy Doo got an angry look on her face, walked over to the chair, and threw it at the wall, then kicked the table over "See what happens? My mind just goes angry so I get something out of my mind" Ditzy Doo places the table where it was before andputs the chair back by the table. A tear drops from her eye. She covers her face with her hooves "I'm sorry you had to see that Pinkie Pie" Ditzy Doo was crying a stream now "I just can't control it, I need to tell him or this will continue until I destroy the whole laboratory, with him in it"

Pinkie Pie hugged Ditzy Doo "It's fine Ditzy, just try and tell him how you feel and he might like you too"

Ditzy Doo pushed Pinkie Pie away from her "Just tell him? You do not know what this is like!"

"Ditzy Doo" Said Pinkie Pie "You're right, I don't know how it feels, I can't tell him no matter what right now. He's.. With somepony else" Said Pinkie Pie as a tear left her eye. Ditzy Doo gasped.

"Pinkie…." Ditzy Doo said "..I had no idea. I thought he didn't have a special somepony. Who is it?"

"It's…" Pinkie Pie said. She started crying a whole river "Fluttershy.. Out of all, it has to be Ms. Quiet! They're nothing like each other!" Pinkie Pie hugged Ditzy Doo again "Please, help me Ditzy"

"Pinkie Pie" Said Ditzy Doo "I told you, I don't know what to do either, I have my own problems with the doctor. I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Said Pinkie Pie; she stopped hugging Ditzy Doo "I just think I have leave now. Bye Ditzy Doo"

"No Pinkie Pie, you don't need to leave" Said Ditzy Doo

"No, I just have to leave" Said Pinkie Pie "Bye" she then walks out of Ditzy Doo's room.


	4. Tired of it

(Sorry this took so long. For a while, I forgot I had a fanfiction. Sorry)

The next morning, Pinkie Pie was walking down Ponyville, her head was hanging down. She didn't want to see anypony. While walking, she bumped into a pony. When she looked up, she saw a light blue pony with rainbow hair in front of her. The pony had a confused look on her face. "Hey there Pinkie Pie" Said Rainbow Dash "What's up?"

"Move" She mumbled. She pushed Rainbow Dash out of the way and kept walking while Rainbow Dash lied on the floor. She flew over to Pinkie Pie

"What was that about?" Asked Rainbow Dash, she had a frustrated look on her face. She blocked Pinkie Pie's path. Pinkie Pie sighed, and told Rainbow Dash about what she thinks of Bolt and what was happening after what she realized how she felt. "Wow…." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie. That must've been rough"

"Oh, you don't say?" Said Pinkie Pie "I thought I just walked down the street and said "I love you" to Bolt!"

"Calm down Pinkie!" Said Rainbow Dash "Okay, I'll just let you go on your way now"

"Thank you" Said Pinkie Pie. She walked around Rainbow Dash and went back on her path. "I'm so tired of hiding this" She said "I cannot keep hidden". The more thoughts she had like this, the angrier she got. Suddenly, she stopped and punched the wall right next to her. She made a dent in the wall the size of her head. All the other ponies just stopped and looked at her. "Don't look at me!" Pinkie Pie yelled. All of the ponies moved out of her way, and she started walking down the path again. She noticed a small cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She started running to the cottage at full speed.

"Well Fluttershy" Said Bolt "I think I should go get some breakfast for us" Bolt and Fluttershy were in the Living room, watching some TV. The animals finally got used to having Bolt around the house and stopped crowding around him. His mane and tail was sticking out and curled up because he woke up only a few minutes ago. His eyes were drowsy and looked like he could pass out.

"Well, Okay" Fluttershy said. Her mane and tail was also sticking out and curled up, but her eyes were wide open and she looked like she could run a marathon. She gave a small smile to Bolt. They hugged, and Bolt walked out the door to see Pinkie Pie with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, hey there Pinkie Pie" Said Bolt "Is something wrong?"

"You're going to kiss me" Pinkie Pie mumbled. "And now"

"What?" Said Bolt

"You're going to kiss me!" Pinkie Pie yelled "Now!"

"But-"Said Bolt, but he couldn't finish his sentence before Pinkie Pie yelled again.

"I said now!"She yelled

"Okay!" Bolt said "Okay!" They leaned in, and their lips touched. At that exact moment that happened, Fluttershy looked out the window.


End file.
